mixels_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Friends/Transcript
(It starts in a Libary. Dribbal is sitting next to Flamzer.) Dribbal: (to Flamzer) Did you know that if we were in a plane right now, and we were 1800 feet high up in the sky, and we fell off, we might hit the ground in about 60 seconds? but I'm not 100% sure, I'm just thinking out loud. Flamzer: (Sighs and walks away.) (Cut to Mixel Park. Speaky is sitting next to Teslo.) Speaky: (to Teslo) Are you aware that some pools contain chemicals? (Teslo walks away.) Speaky: (sighs) Dribbal: (sighs) I wish I had a best friend. No one ever wants to listen to my knowledge. (Dribbal walks out and sees Speaky.) Speaky: (to Dribbal) Are you aware of certain pain? Dribbal: For only poison, Chainsaws, decapitation and blisters. Speaky: Are you any type of enemy to any certain bacteria? Dribbal: Not in a hatrid or lovable way of some sort of germ. Speaky: Are you anywhere close to having a type of attachment to allergies? Dribbal: Only slimy snot dripping from my nose! Dribbal and Speaky: Let's be friends! Dribbal: (To Speaky) You seem very smart and interesting and fascinating! Speaky: (To Dribbal) You too! Chilbo: Oh please! Dribbal isn't at all intelligent! Nowhere close to MY intelligence! Niksput: (To Chilbo) I don't know how smart you are, but I can say Dribbal is not smart! Let's go! (He and Chilbo walk away.) Dribbal: (Starts to cry.) Speaky: (Hugs Chilbo) Oh, don't worry about them! You have me as a best friend! Plus, you're the smartest Mixel in Mixels Land! Dribbal: What about Nixels land? Speaky: Well, we don't know where that IS! Dribbal: Chilbo knows! Speaky: Don't tell me that shelve-stocking lazy-cubes knows where King Nixel, his sidekick Major Nixel and their slaves are! Dribbal: Chilbo, where is Nixels land located? Chilbo: Somewhere NOT in Planet Mixel. Dribbal: Chilbo WHERE ARE THEY EXACTLY LOCATED?! Chilbo: Someplace that i do not want to reveal to a pea-brained Capybara. Dribbal: TELL ME NOW! wacking Chilbo with a Frosticons/Glorp Corp Cubit Dribbal and Chilbo: MIX! Dribbal & Chilbo Mix 1: (In Chilbo's voice) Aha! I've never BEEN this mix! I'm curious about it! at his hand. It shoots an ice cube on his face Oh no! on himself. The slime shoots him to a wall, which smashes the ice cube on his face This is a murp! King Nixel: towards the six Mixels. Mixels, MIXELS, MIXELS!!! Flamzer, Teslo, Niksput, Chilbo, Dribbal and Speaky: MIX! hold one cubit & Teslo Mix uses his tail to shoot out fire and electricity to make an explosion near King Nixel King Nixel: Nixels, ATTACK! jump up at the Mixels. The Niksput & Speaky mix screams out oxygen breath at King Nixel. Dribbal & Speaky Mix 2 spits sticky slime all over the Nixels, then the slime turns into ice and cracks, cracking apart the Nixels. Dribbal & Chilbo Mix 2: (In Dribbal's voice) out hand Yeah! & Speaky Mix high-fives the Dribbal & Chilbo Mix Category:Transcripts